Drilling and other ventures are capital intensive and risky. As a result, many have sought ways to reduce risk and provide predictability.
There is a need to improve the analysis of production of oil and gas data from disparate sources for use in research, marketing, regulatory analysis, economic evaluations, and environmental and hazardous waste evaluation, which has applications beyond oil and gas production to other regulated fields such as healthcare and application to insurance underwriting and risk management, financial market analysis, political risk and supply chain analysis.